The present invention relates to an electronic flash system capable of automatic flash duration control and more particularly an electronic flash system of the type described and which further includes a signaling device which can signal not only whether or not the voltage stored across a main discharge capacitor has reached a predetermined value for flash exposure but also whether or not an automatic flash duration control after triggering a flash lamp has been completed.
Electronic flash systems which are now available commercially are not provided with a means for signaling that the voltage stored across a main discharge capacitor has reached a predetermined level for permitting a flash exposure. Incorporation of such signaling means into the electronic flash systems is obviously advantageous.
Meanwhile the operations of the electronic flash systems capable of automatic flash duration control have been much improved since the devices for signaling whether or not an automatic flash duration control has been completed have been devised and incorporated in the flash systems.
These signaling devices include sound signal generating means, light signal generating means or both and are fabricated independently of the electronic flash systems or build in the systems. In the latter case, there arises the problem that the electronic flash system becomes large in size, complex in construction and high in production cost.